Within the Shadows
by Megan W
Summary: Harry Potter has gone missing. After being sent to the Dursleys, they drop him off in the middle of London, not caring if he dies. Fifteen years later, he is found. How in the world will Dumbledore be able to convince this independent boy to help them?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Within the Shadows

Rating:M

**Author:** Lunar Secrets

**Chapter:** Prologue

**Warnings:** Killing, cussing

**Summary:** Harry Potter has gone missing. After being sent away by the Dursleys, who didn't bother to read the letter, they drop him off in the middle of London, caring not if he dies. Fifteen years later, Harry is found. How in the world will Dumbledore be able to convince this independent boy to help them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter and everyone else in the series belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm just using them to fulfill my own sickening plot.

**Author's Notes:** This is my go at some of the other stories that have Harry being sent to an orphanage, but instead, left on a street and not found until he is like, fourteen or fifteen. The top part is Harry and his uncle, the bottom Harry, his 'mother-like' figure for seven years, and what I take to be a gang for the moment. Next chapter (if there is one) should be about Harry and his disappearance from the wizarding world while Tonks and Dumbledore search for him. If you like it, and feel I should continue, please let me know. (The chapters would be much longer. _Much_ longer.

Vernon Dursley stood there, frozen, outside of his new warm car, baby in hand. His hair was waving around wildly. Garbage in the background flew about. Barks could be heard. There was a bright flash from behind Vernon, then the crack of lightning. A scowl was on his face, holding the baby out in disgust.

"Good riddance to you all! Humans shouldn't be intermixing with you _freaks_."

His cruel voice echoed along the empty street of London as he dropped the baby. The baby blinked his emerald eyes, before scrunching his nose up, letting out a loud screech. Vernon glared at the baby, spitting on his face. The saliva rolled down the child's cheek, down his neck and into the blanket.

Smirking in satisfaction, he turned around, wiping his hands on his pants before sliding into his car. He let out a chuckle before driving off, the wailings of the baby growing louder and louder as rain began to fall, hard and cold, thunder rolling in the distance.

-----

Glittering emerald eyes could be seen against the shadows of an ally-way, looking onto a dirty street. There was a small circle of men gathered around a young girl, no older than fourteen. She had long, matted brown hair, with eyes to match. Her skin was covered in bruises ad dirt. Some of the men surrounding her seemed drunk, others, guns in hand.

Jeering, one of them, the man that seemed to be in charge, pushed her to the ground. She whimpered as her foot was twisted as she fell. The boy in the shadows could hear few of their comments, as cruel at they were.

"Look at 'er, the snivelin' bitch."

"Isn't yeh a slut, gurl?"

"We dun't need yeh trash 'round 'ere."

"Watch 'er, she likes the pain, moanin' every now 'n then."

The headman grinned, his yellow, rotten teeth showing. He grabbed the girl's pathetic excuse for a shirt, pulling her up to his face. He whispered something into her ear, watching as she went pale, shaking her head wildly. Sneering, he twirled the gun around his finger, slowly bringing it up to her head.

"No! Please, no! No. No, no. Oh, no, no, no," The girl shrieked, her 'no's' getting softer and softer as the gun pressed itself into her temple. Whispering to her again, his finger began to pull back the dreaded trigger.

Her body went limp in his arms. The man laughed, the others around him joining in.

And all that was holding the little green-eyed boy, barely seven, in the shadows from running out and holding the girl's body, screaming out himself, was his own life.


	2. Chapter 2

**T****itle:** Within the Shadows

**Rating:** M

**Author:** Lunar Secrets

**Chapter:** One

**Warnings:** Killing, cussing, Ron-bashing, Dumbledore-bashing,

**Summary:** Harry Potter has gone missing. After being sent away by the Dursleys, who didn't bother to read the letter, they drop him off in the middle of London, caring not if he dies. Fifteen years later, Harry is found. How in the world will Dumbledore be able to convince this independent boy to help them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter and everyone else in the series belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just using them to fulfill my own sickening plot.

**Author's Notes:** This is my go at some of the other stories that have Harry being sent to an orphanage, but instead, left on a street and not found until he is like, fourteen or fifteen. The rating is just so I can expand my limits. This is two weeks before what would be Harry's sixth year in Hogwarts

Okay, I'm sorry that this hasn't been updated in like, forever. Hopefully it's up to your standards, and hopefully I'll update sometime next week. Hermione is out of character a little bit, but not much. This story will probably end up slash, with whom, though, I don't know yet. It will NOT be Harry/Ginny. shutters And, do I bash Snape, or not? Opinions would be great. Please review.

Chapter One

A Whole New World?

_Like a king without castle _

_Like a knight without a home _

_I call your name but there's no answer_

_And I'm left here on my own_

Chris Isaak - King Without A Castle

"Harry Potter; is he really here?" An eager girl asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I heard that Tonks found him."

Inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place, in a barely lit kitchen, four figures sat around a table, talking to themselves. A plump lady was sitting left of a brunette, who had a book in her lap, one hand on it. Across from them sat two siblings, one girl and one boy, both with flaming red hair. While the people themselves weren't very interesting, to any _magical_ person, their conversation was.

"Where is he?" Ginny questioned, her face alight, her smile widening to a grin at the good news.

"I dunno." Ron shrugged, and then bit into one of his mother's homemade brownies, pieces of chocolate falling from his mouth. Hermione giggled, covering her hand over her mouth. Ginny stared in disgust and Mrs. Weasley just lowered her head to hide the smirk she was wearing.

"Mum, can I go see him?" Ginny turned her attention to her mother.

"No, Ginny, darling, wait until Albus gets here. The boy could be dangerous. What if he-" Her mother began to scold her daughter, who was slowly inching away with her chair.

"But mum, this is the Boy-Who-Lived! He can't be evil!" Ginny protested before her mom could say anything else.

"And he lived on the streets his entire life!" Mrs. Weasley continued, "He wouldn't know right from wrong! Ginny, he might hurt you!"

Ginny scowled, "Yeah right. Harry Potter wouldn't hurt me!"

"Have you met him?"

"Well, no…" She trailed off. Molly stood up, her hands on her waist. Ginny followed her mother's actions, her chair moving back a foot form the force.

"EXACTLY! Stay away from him, Ginny!"

"NO!"

"Wonder if he likes to study?"

Hermione's quiet outburst was so random, Ginny stopped in mid-bicker, and Ron, who was on his third brownie, froze in mid bit.

"Hrowt?" Ron muttered, chunks of food flying from his mouth. Hermione shuttered, whipping off her face with her hand.

"Swallow Ron," Hermione told him, muttering something under her breath that Ginny could have sworn sounded like_, "Honestly, boys!"_

"I said, 'What?'" He replied after swallowing, placing the half eaten brownie on an ever-so-convenient napkin.

"Well…" Hermione hesitated, "I was just thinking that if Harry Potter likes to study, he must be pretty smart. And smart people normally wouldn't go and attack people, even if they were a celebrity. So if he does like to study, then Ginny can hang out with him. And then Mrs. Weasley doesn't have to worry about Ginny getting hurt."

She took a deep breath then smiled widely as Mrs. Weasley began to nod in agreement and Ginny sent her a thankful look. Ron, however, was getting red in the face.

"You think I'm stupid?" He half shouted, pointing one finger at Hermione, who stared at the finger in surprise.

"Um, no Ron. What about Neville? Neville studies for Potions, but he's not exactly smart there," Hermione calmly said, easily understanding what he was mad about, although it took her a moment. She _had_ known him for six years.

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but before he could even whisper a word, a loud crash came from the other side of the kitchen door, followed by a girl's voice, two male voices, and a horrid screech.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WON'T ALOW SCUM LIKE YOU TO PARADE ABOUT LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE!"

"AND YOU, YOU BLOOD TRAITER, YOU HALF BLOOD! YOU OUGHT TO BE A SQUIB WITH YOUR PARENTAGE! OUT! OUT, OUT, OUT! I WON'T STAND FOR IT! COMPLETELY UNDESERVING OF MAGIC! WHY, I OUGHT TO-"

Mrs. Black's yells passed easily through the door, followed by silencing spell, and the door to the kitchen shoved open. In walked Tonks, the green-haired beauty, Remus, in all of his werewolfish might, Severus, a scowl on his pale face, and Dumbledore, the leader of righteousness, carrying (or levitating) a sixteen-year-old boy. Trailing after them was an unusually grim faced dog.

The boy seemed to be _stupefied_. His eyes were shut, hiding pained emerald eyes. His raven hair wildly moved around his face, like there was a breeze in the room, though there was none. His arms crossed over his body, though they held no real stature, like they had been thrown over his body.

Mrs. Weasley gave a terrified scream as she looked at the five. She ran over, wand in hand. Her eyes widened at the sight.

The boy's face was scarred enough to give even the bravest man the shivers. Every scar seemed to be connected, whether it ran through another, or it was just jagged. The only scar that really stood out was in the middle of his forehead.

It had a lightening bolt shape. The lines were sharp, and not jagged. None of the other scars touched it. Rather, they seemed to fade before they could touch it. Because of that, it seemed to give off a faint glow from far off.

The second shriek Mrs. Weasley was louder, and filled with more fear. Severus groaned, fearing another one of the Mother Weasley tirade.

However, before she could even begin, before Severus could complain, even before Tonks could change her hair color, the teenager moved. Everyone, except Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who had no clue as to what was going on, drew in a breath.

For a moment, nothing happened. Silence reined the room until a quiet groan broke it. Green eyes blinked, once, then twice. They both closed at once, and everyone let out a quiet sigh, even if they didn't know why.

"Everyone, watch out," Albus Dumbledore whispered, taking a step away from the floating mystery boy. Severus and Remus followed in suit. Another groan filled the room, louder this time. The boy's left arm twitched, and Mrs. Weasley darted back to the table. She wasn't going to ignore Dumbledore's warning!

Suddenly, faster then any broom, the levitation spell was lifted, and by accident, of course.

If anything could wake the cursed boy, that could. And did. The teenager sat up, his green eyes alert. He took a look around. He winced, then it was as if he had super speed, like one of those heroes in the movies, he was standing. He hissed loudly, realizing that his weapons of choice and those that weren't seemed to be missing.

The boy glared darkly at Severus, whose smirk had gotten bigger.

Hermione gasped. Covering her mouth, she gave a hollow whisper, "Harry Potter?"

The boy's head whipped around to the voice. Hermione shivered, reaching over to grab Ron's hand from across the table. Ron almost whined, but then noticed the upset teen and quickly shut his mouth.

"Aye, that'd be meh," The boy, Harry Potter, rasped, his voice too unused and deep to sound normal. It didn't help that he has a street accent. Remus winced, and the black dog just hung his head.

Severus sneered. That turned out to be a mistake though. The boy narrowed his eyes further, and his arm moved so fast, it was hard for the occupants of the room to realize what was happening. Potter's fist collided with Severus' face, throwing Severus into the wall behind him.

On his face was a quickly forming bruise. Severus glared back at the boy. Clearly not thinking, he spat at Potter in distaste.

Dumbledore realized the insult, and jumped in between the two of them. Severus gave a quiet sigh of relief.

"Aye ain't afraid teh hurt yeh too," Potter muttered darkly, snorting in amusement at Dumbledore's protective antics.

Dumbledore blinked. Who would ever attempt to hurt him, the great savior of the light? Why, the very idea was insulting! He gave a slight nod to Remus and Tonks.

And before Harry Potter had any time to react, two stunners hit him instantaneously.

**xxx**

Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to work on that. Anyways, I swear to God that the next update with me within the next six days. And, may I note, it's longer than this. Yeah, it's a bloody interrigation. Please review, if you enjoyed it. Or if you don't like it. Or you want critique it. cough


	3. Chapter 3

**T****itle:** Within the Shadows

**Rating:** M

**Author:** Lunar Secrets

**Chapter:** Two

**Warnings:** Killing, cussing, Ron-bashing, Dumbledore-bashing,

**Summary:** Harry Potter has gone missing. After being sent away by the Dursleys, who didn't bother to read the letter, they drop him off in the middle of London, caring not if he dies. Fifteen years later, Harry is found. How in the world will Dumbledore be able to convince this independent boy to help them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter and everyone else in the series belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just using them to fulfill my own sickening plot. Evil grin

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I'm sorry that this hasn't been updated in like, forever. (Five days ago) Ah, hopefully it's long enough, and hopefully I'll update sometime next week, _if_ I have more time to write.

And, take note, that this will NOT be Harry/Ginny. shutters And, I've decided to make Severus a deadly enemy. Well, not really. More of just a friend, that's only an ally, because of Dumbledore's rotten meddling. And, just a question, for all of you to guess at, what does Madam Pomphrey know?

_And_ I wanted to thank the people for reviewing. I really appreciated it. But I admit I'm a bit sad that no one is reviewing. So I really would like to thank shad0w0Fn0th1ng, Soldier2000, fanfictionfriendie, Ratty Old Shoe, Danni Havok, and Fire From Above. Thank you.

This chapter is quiet long, seven pages. Enjoy! Oh, and please review.

Chapter Two

An Interrogation Will Only Bring More Questions

_Like a king without castle _

_Like a knight without a home _

_I call your name but there's no answer_

_And I'm left here on my own_

Chris Isaak - King Without A Castle

"What is your name?"

Severus Snape, Dumbledore's spy, was seated in a room with nothing but a table and three chairs inside. On the table lay a glass vial. In one chair, Severus Snape, in the other sat Albus Dumbledore. And across from them…

"Harry James Potter."

Across from them sat Harry Potter. Although assumed to be missing, he obviously was not.

"How old are you?"

It was Severus Snape asking the questions, while Dumbledore was jotting the answers down on a sheet of paper. Between the two of them was a long paper. It was a list of questions, long and rather detailed.

"Sixteen."

Harry Potter was sitting tale and straight, his eyes glazed over, just a bit. It was quiet obvious he was under the influence of veraserum.

"Where have you been hiding for the past fifteen years?"

"'n eh house."

Severus growled. This was getting him nowhere.

"Where is this house?"

"Eh, yeh know, 'round."

"Where is 'around'?"

Harry's emotionless face slowly began to turn into a confused one, and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Dumbledore just gave a short, annoyed sigh.

"All right, lets get a different question." Dumbledore muttered softly. Severus nodded ever so slightly, his eyes drifting to the sheet of paper, racking it for possible queries.

"Do you know anything about the wizarding world?"

"O' course" The boy's voice had begun to grasp a bit of emotion. The way he had said it though, made Severus feel stupid for even asking.

"Do you know any magic?"

"Yuppers!" This time the voice was cheerful. Severus glared, his upper lip threatening to curl into a sneer. 

"Have you used magic?"

"Who don't?" Potter asked, tilting his head every so slightly, just a bit curious. Severus coughed, pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking darkly, _He's not really even conscious and already he's annoying me._

"Have you heard of You-Know-Who, Potter?"

"Aye don't know who, 'orry."

"Have you heard of Vo-Volde… the Dark Lord?"

This time, there was no answer, only a smug looking nod.

"What do you know about him?"

"Um… he's a sadistic bastard that's takes pleasure in watching people die?"

Severus scowled. His mind sent him tan ever-helpful suggestion to bag his head against the table, but he quickly destroyed that thought. Dumbledore gave a knowing grin, although Severus could have sworn he was smirking.

"Can you give us any details on what you know about him?" He asked, the tone in his voice getting frustrated.

"Neh," Potter said sharply, eying Dumbledore, oddly, and not Snape. A thought that the veraserm had worn off flickered through Severus' mind.

"God damnit, Potter! Can't you tell us anything?"

"Yeh."

The answer startled Severus so much that he leaned forward, smoothly raising one eyebrow. "Then what, Potter?"

"Hate."

"Excuse me?" Severus spat out, narrowing his eyes expertly, leaning forward just a little bit more.

"Hate. Yeh hate meh. Why?" The question seemed so innocent, Severus almost blinked. But, in spite of the sheer innocence upon his dead rival's face, Severus didn't.

"GAHHH!"

In fact, Severus didn't do anything except scream, something that startled his boss and greatly amused the completely unaffected victim.

**xxx**

"_Hermit!"_

_A young eleven-year-old Harry whipped his head around at the call of one of his many nicknames. To his surprise, Jay, a friend that he lived and worked with on the streets, was running towards him. Her bright blond hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, bouncing loosely on her back. Her pale blue eyes glimmered in half fear, half amusement. The fear worrying him, Harry stood._

"_Hermit, run!" Jay yelled again, louder this time. Harry raised one eyebrow, curious. His curiosity was satisfied as a tall policeman darted from around the corner. Harry scowled. He hated the police. As Jay ran by Harry, Harry joined her. Both of them sprinted in the alleyway, not daring to look back. _

"_Hey, Jay," Harry whispered as they passed an old building, "Why's teh guy followin' yeh?"_

"_Eh, yeh know, just anoth'r local pocket, grabbed teh wrong pocket tho'," Jay replied lightly, her large grin showing two lower teeth missing. _

_A loud bang echoed through the ally where the two kids had just run through. _Obviously_, Harry thought snidely, _his pocket money is worth quiet a bit

"_Park?" Harry asked; referring to one of the code words he and his partner in crime had come up with. _

"_Yeh."_

_Looking at each other, they both turned to a different corner. Smirking, Harry could hear the policeman's cursing from behind him. He could see the light coming from the opening. Running faster, he made it into the sunlight. Blinking, he made way to a grass field in front of him. _

_In the middle of the field was a play structure. For the ten-turning-eleven boy, this was an old hang out. And knowing it as well as he did, which was pretty well, he knew that at this time there would be lots of hiding spots and plenty of other running kids to blend in with. Which meant adults. Which really meant people to take pity on a poor orphaned boy. _

_Jay had also found the park and was jumping up on a tall oak tree. Harry spotted her, and ran over to join his blond friend. Pulling himself onto a large high branch, he flashed a grin at Jay. Sitting on the branch, he peered out of the leaves. Spying the policeman, Harry gestured to Jay to look out also. _

_The policeman was storming into the park grounds, his face puffy and red. Jay giggled from behind, and Harry snickered. _

_After a while of searching, the policeman seemed to have given up. He walked off muttering curse words that made most of the mothers at the park cover their children's ears._

"_So…" Harry drawled, turning to Jay, "What'd yeh get?"_

"_Nah much," Jay replied, her hand digging into her large coat's pocket. What she pulled out made Harry's eyes widen. In her hand was a nicely stacked pile of pounds. Now, normally that wouldn't be too odd, but these were worth fifty pounds each. And there were at least more than twenty of them._

"_Meh God, Jay! Nah much?" Harry cried, startling a bird out of the large tree. Jay just shot him a proud smile. The two then began to discuss what they would do with the money, if they really could._

_And in the park, unnoticed to the two children, was a small brown barn owl. The owl had a letter in it's talons, green writing scrawled upon it. A young girl was chasing the owl._

_Apparently, she was quite amused at watching the owl hop away, although it was trying to stay close to the tree. Finally, the girl jumped on top of the owl, which screeched loudly, flying to the top of the tree where Harry and Jay were hidden._

_Dropping the letter, the owl gave what might be considered a 'Harrumph', and then flew off indignantly. But the letter never fell down to the two children. It stayed at the top, and would stay there until five years later._

**xxx**

When Harry Potter awoke from one of his childhood memory, he awoke to the sounds of voices. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened intently.

"He's fine. He wasn't under the effect of veraserm at all." A lady's voice rang through the room he was in. She sounded concerned, although Harry had learned that was hardly true. "He does, however, have a huge magical core. It isn't normal."

Another voice filled the room, one he was more familiar with.

"Of course it isn't normal. This is Harry bloody Potter we're talking about."

Snape. Obviously.

"Really?" The woman's voice took a sudden interest. "He does look a bit like his father, if you squint."

"With an attitude to match." Harry could almost hear the sneer in Snape's voice as he replied.

"Snape!" She admonished, "Be nice!"

Nearly smirking, Harry figured this would be a good time to 'wake up'. Letting out a groan, he blinked furiously, beginning to sit up. Gently rolling his head a bit, he tried to stretch his arms, but found that they were bond to the bed with invisible bindings.

A tall lady immediately attacked him as he did this. She had grabbed a few bottles off the nightstand next to the bed. Harry recognized Snape hovering over the end of the bed. Smirking, Harry slowly winked to Snape. He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. _Guess that means he's telling me to give it a try_, Harry smugly though.

"Miss?" Harry muttered, raising his eyes to meet the lady's eyes.

"Madam Pomphrey, Harry, dear," The lady told him, patting his back gently, "This is the hospital wing. I'm afraid something went wrong when Severus here gave you the antidote for veraserm."

"Veraserm? Wha's tha'?" He asked, a confused look upon his scarred face. "I dun't rem'mber takin' any 'serm."

Madam Pomphrey's eyes widened. She gave Harry a small smile, telling him, "Here. Drink this bottle. I'll be right back."

Smirking inwardly, he took the bottle from her outstretched hand. As she began to walk over to Severus, he opened to bottle, thinking quietly, _Bottoms up!_

The potion seemed to have a sleeping effect. And although Harry wanted to watch this person berate Snape, he would prefer to fall asleep, just in case they caught him awake. As the potion took it's affect, Harry drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

But while Harry slept, Severus seemed to have a problem at hand.

"You, Severus Snape, are in big trouble," Madam Poppy Pomphrey began threatingly, "You gave an underage child veraserm without the permission of the guardian _and_ the child."

She paused, and Severus took that moment to defend himself, "Dumbledore gave the okay."

This seemed to infuriate Poppy even more.

"Dumbledore's permission does not mean that it is okay. It is illegal. YOU INDANGERED A CHILD BECAUSE DUMBLEDORE SAID YOU COULD! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, SEVERUS SNAPE! DUMBLEDORE DOES NOT CONTROL THE WORLD. I SWEAR, YOU AND THE REST OF THE WORLD NEED TO GET THEIR HEADS OUT OF THE GROUND AND TAKE A LOOK AROUND YOU!" She took a deep breath, narrowing her eyes.

Severus opened his mouth, but Poppy continued before he could get a word in, her voice deathly quiet. "Dumbledore is ruining the world at children's cost. Get out of here and don't you dare come back until you realize what has happened to our world."

"But-" Severus tried, but Poppy interrupted him.

"Get _out._"

Severus sighed. Turning around, he left the infirmary.

Not a moment had passed before the door opened again. There stood Albus Dumbledore. He was wearing a cheerful grin and a bright orange robe.

"Albus!" Madam Pomphrey cried.

"Poppy!" Dumbledore cried back, "How is my wonderful little patient?"

"Albus Dumbledore! Never in my life have I been so ashamed of you!" Madam Pomphrey scolded. "Why in the world did you give Harry Potter veraserm without his permission? That is quiet illegal!"

Albus Dumbledore's face fell. _She wasn't supposed to know,_ he thought angerly, _Might as well try to make it better_."I'm sorry Madam Pomphrey. I was thinking on the outside, for the greater of the good. You see, my dear, Harry has been living on the streets for the past fifteen years. We needed information about that, and he wouldn't answer our questions without it."

He shot her a small, sad smile, before walking over to watch Harry sleep. _Right, like the answers were any help anyways._

Unfortunately, Madam Pomphrey didn't agree.

"Get over here right now and leave that poor child alone!" She snapped at him. "'_For the greater of the good'_! Right! That sure explains a lot. Is that your excuse for everything? Just like last time, you go off and meddle with things you shouldn't be meddling with. Out! Out of my infirmary!"

Dumbledore rolled his eyes, angry now. "Madam Pomphrey. I'm afraid, that you do not understand."

"Oh listen here, Albus!" Poppy retorted, "I know more than I ought to! What you really did to the rest of them. Yes! You ought to leave my infirmary before I decide to quit right now! I won't stand for you endangering any one else's life!"

He bowed his head, before saying, "I'm quiet sorry, my dear."

"What are you talking about? I demand-"

"_Oblivious,_" Dumbledore cast, pointing his wand at the furious witch. She froze, her face moving from upset and concerned to confused.

"You were just heading back to your office," he instructed. She slowly nodded to him, before moving over to her office. As soon as the door to her office shut, Dumbledore walked back to Harry's cot to watch him.

"All of this is for the greater of the good. I'm sorry that you can't see this," Dumbledore whispered.

It really was a pity that Harry chosen to go to sleep.

**xxx**


End file.
